Mon pourcentage de chances
by ShinyNabeille
Summary: J'ai toujours veillé à ce que tout soit en ordre, à sa place, et serve à ce qu'il doive servir. Et il est arrivé, comme un ouragan. Mais le résultat est là. Je ne sais plus comment me sortir de ce jeu sans fin dans lequel nous nous sommes engouffrés.
1. Mon commencement

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Après maintes et maintes galères, mais qui ne sauraient vaincre mon envie de mettre au grand jour cette fiction que je souhaite pas comme les autres, voici LE chapitre I!**

**Je remercie tout d'abord ma bêta qui m'a merveilleusement bien corrigée et donné des conseils pour que cette fiction soit au mieux de sa forme, ainsi que mon écriture :D**

**Certaines, ou certains ne sait-on jamais, connaissent l'ancienne version, et bien voici la nouvelle, en mieux! :D Je vous laisse donc apprécier (ou pas, me dira-t-on xD)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre I:_**

_"10% de chance que je tombe ce matin, et 5% de chance que je m'abîme une dent."_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**  
_

40% de chance de ne pas être guérie de mon besoin – qui tournait à l'obsession – de propreté en allant chez des psychologues coûtant la peau des fesses.

20% de chance d'avoir un monstre en fer plaqué sur les dents, donnant un petit arrière gout métallique à mon adolescence.

10% de chance d'être obèse lors de ma croissance – croissance qui fut plus visible en largeur qu'en hauteur.

2 ,5 % de chance de devenir une adulte de 21 ans dont le confident ne serait pas un ami, mais un psychologue.

Je ne fus pas épargnée par les aléas de la vie, et qu'importe que ces pourcentages étaient minimes, je avais toutes eues. Ce qui était en total contradiction avec les gènes que mes parents m'avaient dotée! J'étais une Swan, et ma famille se résumait à une lignée de sportifs en bonne santé, beaux et sexy qui vécurent pleinement leurs années de lycée. Par exemple, mes cousins semblaient prendre des bains dans de la testostérone pure, pour ensuite se parfumer avec des phéromones ! Mais Isabella Marie Swan était née et là, la légende s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes. J'étais différente… Et pas dans le bon côté, si vous voulez mon avis. Mes travers étaient déformés par un miroir grossissant lorsque j'apparaissais près de ma famille « si parfaite », et les gens se plaisaient à me le faire remarquer…

A présent, je ne me voilais plus la face ! Appelons les choses comme elles devaient être nommées : Ma vie était pourrie ! Lorsque je pouvais me vanter de quelque chose, un événement douloureux pour mon ego me pendait invariablement au nez. Comme lors de mon discours en tant que major de la promo… Je voulus hurler ma joie au monde entier, me pavaner devant les nombreuses têtes levées vers moi, et glousser telle une dinde devant la mine dégoutée de la fille qu'on voyait tous –même moi – être à ma place ! Cependant, bien qu'avec difficultés, je me tins juste à un simple discours. Discours qui – je me devais de le préciser – bouleversa le public… Certes, par mon manque de tact, et ma franchise de poissonnière (comme ne cessait de répéter ma mère avec un certain… plaisir), mais c'était mieux que rien!

Mais ce qui m'accablait le plus, c'était ce qui me servait de vie sentimentale… Un désastre sans nom.

Cela dit, j'avais au moins une chose dont je n'étais pas peu fière: j'avais une superbe vie professionnelle ! Mon salaire me permettait jusqu'à avoir l'appartement de mes rêves, et même dans mes rêves, il n'y avait pas ces incroyables baies vitrées dans New York. Je vivais sans soucis – ceux-ci se perdant avec joie dans mon dressing encore plus rempli que celui de Sarah Jessica Parker – et, je n'avais aucun besoin matériel.

Je pouvais au-moins envoyer ceci à la face de la fiancée de mon ex ! Et même à la face de ma chère mère trouvant James si parfait qu'elle ne pouvait couper les ponts avec lui malgré ce que cela m'infligeait. Rien que d'y penser me déprimait et me poussait désespérément à noyer mon chagrin dans un pot de glace aux cookies devant « _Quand Harry rencontre Sally »…_ Ce qui me faisait sentir encore plus misérable et j'enchainais alors, sur un récurage de l'appartement encore plus approfondi que d'habitude.

Je me répétais souvent que malgré tout, j'étais une jeune fille totalement normale ! Ou presque, juste désespérée par l'amour ne voulant pas se montrer, et ma famille voulant mettre son nez partout, et mes amis inexistants, et moi-même.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il y avait apparemment aussi 10% de chance que je tombe ce matin, et 5% de chance que je m'abîme une dent.

Ainsi, je me retrouvai entrain de sonner comme si ma vie en dépendait, avec mes mains gantées, sur la sonnette de mon dentiste, qui était aussi accessoirement mon frère.

Frère qui prenait au sérieux ses devoirs d'ainé enquiquineur. Alors, il allait certainement rire jusqu'à en étouffer, comme d'habitude, avant de plaisanter – toujours très fraternellement – sur ma vie sociale pour enfin, me renvoyer chez moi en déclarant que lui au moins perdait ses calories en trop d'une manière bien plus intéressante et obscène qu'en nettoyant les plantes vertes…

Avant que je ne me décide à cogner la porte noire laquée du cabinet, Mr Muscle apparut devant moi, un sourire idiot plaqué sur un visage tout aussi idiot. Je levai un sourcil.

« Ma sœur chérie, je suis heureux de te voir… pour la cinquième fois depuis de début de cette semaine. »

Charmant... Il m'embrassa, tout de même, sur le front et me dirigea dans son cabinet.

« Je te remercie », grognai-je en m'essuyant discrètement avec un mouchoir.

Il rit. Pour pas changer…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois? se décida-t-il enfin à faire son boulot.

- Je me suis… »

Deux coups à la porte m'interrompirent.

« Entrez ! »cria mon frère.

Une grande blonde fit son entrée, poitrine se débattant contre les boutons d'un chemisier particulièrement cintré, ongles peinturlurés de rose, et je me crus instantanément dans un film pour adultes frustrés et adolescents boutonneux. Elle me sourit poliment et susurra au patron qui devait l'avoir choisie pour des raisons bien explicites :

« Je vous ai posé le déjeuner avec Mr Cullen, Dr Swan. »

Je voulus hurler de rire tant à l'entente de sa voix nasillarde que du « Docteur Swan ». Cependant, mon mal de dent me reprit et je me stoppai penaude. Emmett me lança un regard consterné.

« Je vous remercie, Mlle Denali. »

Elle hocha la tête et repartit en roulant des hanches. J'ouvris la bouche avec une intention bien précise, mais il me devança :

« Ne ris pas, ne dis rien, ne fais rien, et explique-moi comment tu t'es fais…ça, soupira-t-il en montrant ma dent.

- Mais bien sûr, Dr Swan… Les regards ne tuent pas, alors arrête un peu. Je ne faisais que respecter ton rang de profession, souris-je avec un air innocent des plus hypocrites.

- T'es en forme à ce que je vois, indiqua-t-il en levant les yeux.

-Plus ou moins… Donc, je disais. Je suis tombée ce matin, et comme je me suis heurtée au sol et bah… Regarde ! »

J'ouvris la bouche aussi grande qu'il m'était possible de le faire tout en m'approchant de lui, connaissant très bien sa réaction.

« Oh ! Bella ! Eloigne-toi ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Justement, c'est drôle. »

Au lieu de se fracasser la tête contre son bureau de vingt mètres de long comme toute personne normalement constitué, il esquissa un sourire avant de m'installer sur le siège en cuir. A croire que dans les gènes de perfection des Swan, il manquait un chromosome nécessaire au bon sens. Je scrutai chaque coin de la pièce, soupçonneuse de trouver une quelconque saleté infestée de virus pathogènes, mais tout était incroyablement propre. Comme d'habitude…

Emmett triturait, avec passion, l'intérieur de ma bouche, lorsqu'il lança de but en blanc.

« Tu sais qu'on a un déjeuné avec tout la famille, dimanche ? »

Je gémis, dans l'impossibilité de répondre.

« Et James… »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, et il comprit le message.

« Je disais juste que… Oh mais arrête de me donner des coups, Bella ! Tu m'empêche de faire mon travail! »

En voilà des façons de me traiter ! Je le fusillai du regard, et il m'ignora obstinément.

« Ca doit être le paradis pour toi ici, murmura-t-il, tout est propre. Pas autant que chez toi mais… »

Sachant que je ne pouvais changer de sujet avec l'appareil qu'il m'avait enfoncé dans la bouche, il continua. Il avait du préparé son coup !

« En-fait, même les hôpitaux ne sont pas aussi impeccables que ton appartement ! Chez toi c'est propre jusque dans le fin fond des placards. Ce fin fond dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence avant que tu ne viennes me sermonner sur l'importance du nettoyage des placards… »

Je haussai les épaules. Qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait, j'étais ainsi, et je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait poser problème…

« Voilà, c'est réparé, annonça-t-il gaiement tout en déposant ses ustensiles dans un petit bac en fer tandis que je m'essuyais les lèvres.

Bella…

- Quoi ? soufflai-je, en me sentant de plus en plus agacée

- Tu devrais prendre l'air. Je commence franchement à m'inquiéter.

- Je suis allée dans les Hampton, le week-end dernier.

- Seule ! Tu y serais allée avec un ou deux mecs ou même une multitude de gars O.K. ! Ou avec des nanas si tu préfères, je m'en moque ! Mais rien ! Tu ne sors qu'avec tes foutues et énormes valises et tes bouquins à l'eau de rose ! »

Je lui mis une claque bien cherchée derrière le crâne, et passai ensuite ma main sur sa blouse de peur qu'il ait été faire des choses peu catholiques avec « Mlle Denali »…

« De toutes manière, tu viens dimanche, m'informa Emmett, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. »

Il se leva de son tabouret et alla derrière son bureau.

« Emmett… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de supporter un autre de ces déjeunés barbants dans une banlieue dégueulasse.

- Banlieue où tu as grandis…

Je me mis debout, les mains sur les hanches, prête à m'énerver pour de bon !

« Très belles chaussures, apprécia mon cher frère qui n'avait pas du tout mauvais gout »

Je baissai la tête pour admirer, une nouvelle fois, mes bébés clinquants neufs, les joyaux que je chérirais amoureusement jusqu'au prochain achat : mes magnifiques escarpins à en faire damner une sainte.

« En plus, elles vont parfaitement avec mes habits, murmurai-je heureuse de ma coordination, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Ecoute… »

Je m'assis face à lui, lissant mon gilet noir auparavant.

« Tu devrais savoir que je déteste aller là-bas.

- N'empêche t'y vas tous les dimanches !

- C'est maman qui a imposé ce rituel, précisai-je fortement.

- Donc, cela ne change pas de tes habitudes !

- Mais, il y aura tout le monde! m'écriai-je désespérément, je ne te vois que toi, papa et, maman. Et là… Toute la famille y sera ! Et ils vont encore…

- Tu y vas. Point. me coupa Emmett.

- Tu n'es pas papa, dis-je sombrement.

Il vint subitement vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Mes escarpins s'élevèrent à plus de dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« Tu es ma sœur et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire et faire, je t'aime. J'essaye juste de t'aider ! Notre famille essaye de t'aider ! Alors écoute-moi., ok ? Tu viens, tu les impressionnes avec tes connaissances sur les bactéries pathogènes existant dans les endroits mal entretenus, la pollution provoquant maints cancers dans les villes, ainsi que les industries textiles en Italie, et ça roule ! »

Il me déposa à terre et me souris, attendant que je réponde.

« Je viendrai », finis-je par accepter. Il savait vraiment trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour me convaincre, y avait pas à dire.

Il leva les mains au ciel, se mit à courir dans une superbe imitation de Superman tout en hurlant. Dès fois, je me demandais sérieusement s'il n'était pas gravement atteint… Si c'était à cause d'une maladie, on ne pouvait me reprocher de lui avoir pourtant préconisé de se laver les mains au minimum une fois toutes les deux heures.

Une fois installée dans mon impeccable 4x4, je me cognai la tête contre le volant, appuyant de ce-fait sur le klaxon.

Mon besoin de propreté m'avait au moins servie à me renseigner sur l'hygiène médicale lors de mon opération pour mon appendicite, ce qui avait engendré des recherches dans tout le domaine, puis la patience de James qui avait fini par l'agacement, ensuite la fin de notre relation amoureuse alors que j'étais clouée au lit avec une grippe, la morve au nez, la poubelle et le gel hydro alcoolique à mes côtés, et enfin maintenant, tout de suite, à ce moment-même, now, ma tête sur le volant, face à ma solitude dans ce foutu monde et cette crétine de famille parfaite.

Dans mon univers stérilisé et aseptisé, l'Enfer se résumait aux dimanches…

Regrettant d'être allée voir Emmett, et me promettant de me trouver un autre dentiste moins persuasif, je démarrai enfin. A la radio, Céline Dion chantait à s'en percer les tympans.

« Ah… Quelle voix », soupirai-je de contentement.

Vraisemblablement, il y avait aussi 30% de chance pour que ma mère invite un ami de mon frère tout à fait particulier…

* * *

**_Voici, voilà! :D Je dois vous dire que je suis très fière du travail que ma bêta a fourni... :P Bon, j'arrête mon incessant bavardages, et là je vous demande ce que vous en pensez! Dites-moi tout! Vous n'avez qu'à cliquez sur le petit lien, là.. juste en bas... Voilà! :D_**

**_Je vous fais de grosses bisouilles,_**

**_ShinyNabeille.  
_**


	2. 15 de chances pour 100 d'hyperactivité

**Hello! Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis de retour (malgré un certain temps d'attente je dois l'avouer xD)! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais le temps que je sois satisfaite de mon travaille, que j'aille sur l'ordi... Et puis aussi, il fallait bien que ma bêta prenne son temps pour le superbe labeur qu'elle fait! :D Je lui fais donc un énorme bisous, la remerciant encore mille fois de ce qu'elle fait, pour ses conseils, et au cas où elle viendrait ce petit message, je n'ai pas pris le livre que tu m'as conseillé, le Moyen-Âge ne me tente pas trop, mais j'ai pris deux autres bouquins qui sont aussi de _Ken Follett _qui ont l'air supers ;D voilà ;P**

**Donc, une avancé, "petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid" en espérant que cela vous plaira, maintenant je vous laisse tranquille, histoire que vous vous plongiez dans ce chapitre (s'il est assez passionnant pour ça MDRR)**

* * *

**_Chapitre II:_**

_"La chance est quelque chose de merveilleux dans la vie!"_

**_Whatever Works-Boris_**

La voix du présentateur de BBC Radio* résonna dans toute ma chambre. Je soupirai. Non au son de cette voix monotone informant les auditeurs des nouvelles de monde entier, mais plutôt à l'idée de la journée qui m'attendait. Je n'avais cessé de ruminer depuis qu'Emmett m'avait annoncé cette merveilleuse nouvelle : la visite chez ma famille – famille dans laquelle je me sentais si bien. Et comme prémices d'une journée catastrophique, me voici à faire de l'ironie dès le matin…

Ce fut alors avec cynisme que je poussai ma couette d'un coup sec. J'aurais pu éventuellement récurer l'immondice qui servait d'appartement à mon frère pour que les meutes d'acariens grouillant un peu partout m'attaquent, me dévorent de sang froid, et ainsi m'empêchent miraculeusement d'aller là-bas. Mais tout cela ne resterait que dans le domaine du fantasme car déjà il était peu plausible que je me laisse gentiment être dévorée par ces sales bêtes, et puis, arrivée chez Emmett, il était plus probable que l'on retrouve mon corps noyé dans un bac rempli de Mr. Propre.

Mon envie de petit-déjeuner étant passée sous la trappe avec l'appréhension habituelle du dimanche, quadruplée par celui-ci en particulier, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, je passai une main sur mes cheveux tressés, afin de lisser quelques cheveux rebelles. Il ne fallait pas que j'angoisse. C'était la dernière chose à faire avec les membres de ma famille. Bon sang que je ne voulais pas y aller et bon sang que j'avais eu la bêtise de dire oui à Emmett ! Qu'il finisse en Enfer lui et son sourire idiot. Je devinais déjà qu'il arriverait en retard, parce que Monsieur était un Swan, un vrai ! Ou encore parce que Monsieur avait une vie sentimentale -vie sportive avec autrui, au choix- plus active que la mienne.

Je passai sous le jet d'eau tiède, remuant les omoplates pour me détendre. Du moins, essayer de me détendre. Après m'être savonnée, je jetai un regard circulaire et aperçus – Oh horreur et damnation ! – une petite tâche d'après-shampoing. Je la grattais avec vivacité et lavais ensuite mes mains, une grimace au visage. J'attrapai ma grande serviette chaude, quand le visage de mon père me revint subitement en tête. Cet ignare avait précédemment parlé à mon oncle Mike, et quel était le sujet de cette conversation des plus amicales bien sûr ? Bobonne ! Apparemment, je n'avais aucun avenir familial, social, sentimental, et d'autres futilités de ce genre. Mon manque de relation était clairement évident aux yeux de ma famille, et aucun d'eux ne ressentait assez de compassion à mon égard pour tenter de clore le sujet. Pauvre de moi…

Soupirant, je rentrai dans mon dressing, mes cheveux mouillés couverts d'une serviette. Le choix fut vite fait et j'enfilai une courte robe noire. Son tissu simple s'accordait parfaitement à mes collants et mes chaussures, comme d'habitude. Portant mes talons à la main, je les posai à l'entrée, et allai ouvrir tous les volets électriques de l'appartement. J'ouvris le vasistas de la salle de bain et de la cuisine, et pour parfaire l'impression de propreté et d'ordre régnant dans mon chez moi, je lissais les plis invisibles de ma robe, tout en soupirant d'aise.

Prenant mon grand sac à main marron, j'enfilai mon manteau en laine et mes gants. Mes chaussures une fois lacées, j'éteignis les lumières et sortis enfin. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avec précaution en y entrai ensuite, regardant attentivement autour de moi. Pendant qu'il entamait sa descente, je sortis un bonnet de mon sac afin de le mettre, et regardai ma montre au passage. 10h57. J'étais dans les temps. Bon, ça ne commençait peut-être pas si mal…

Je saluai Marcus, le portier, et rejoignis ma voiture en évitant précautionneusement les flaques d'eau. Décidément, les mois d'octobre à New York étaient tous pareils : pluie la nuit et nuages le jour. Avec un mouchoir, j'enlevai les feuilles mortes sur mon pare-brise et ensuite y rentrai m'installer. Mes affaires du côté passager – siège qui, hormis mes effets personnels, n'accueillait rien d'autre- je commençais à démarrer quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et décrochai, connaissant déjà l'interlocuteur.

« Oui Emmett ? Fis-je d'un ton lassé.

- Ma sœur chérie ! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Bon, euh… Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de dire à maman que je serais… légèrement en retard ?

- C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci ? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

- Ben tu sais, une fille décolle rarement de mon lit de son propre chef…

- Je m'en serais doutée, tiens, soupirai-je en passant une main sur le visage.

- Puis Ed est en retard… Encore. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui eut un ton las, ce qui m'étonna franchement. Personne –au grand dieu personne- ne pouvait l'agacer. Il n'avait en poche que deux réactions selon le moment : soit il était laxiste -voir passif, sans réaction, une attitude de « je m'en foutiste » - soit il était… furax. Il pourrait presque devenir aussi rouge que les personnages de dessins animés avec la fumée sortant des oreilles. Et le poing de Hulk en prime, bien sûr.

« Vous arriverez dans combien de temps ? m'enquis-je soucieusement»

Je regardai le cadrant du tableau de bord. 11h03. Cet idiot allait me mettre en retard.

« On va dire… 13h ?

- Au lieu de 12h30… Fais attention, va y avoir des embouteillages.

- T'inquiète, ma Belli.

- Mouais… A toute à l'heure, alors. Et dis à ton copain de bouger ses fesses ! Le rôti de maman n'attend personne !

- Sauf moi, se vanta-t-il.

- Vas te faire, Em.

- Moi aussi je t'ai… ! »

Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne débite des âneries, pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes. Je m'engageais sur la route qui me mènerait à mon ancien foyer, oh combien réconfortant – et cela est dit sans ironie chez les autres membres de ma famille… sauf chez moi, bien évidemment.

Arrivée, je rangeai précieusement ma clef dans une poche de mon sac, et m'extirpai de mon 4x4, et ce fut tout en bougeant ma tête de droit à gauche que je traversais une route afin d'accéder au jardin de mes parents. J'évitai de justesse un papier de sucrerie volant au gré du vent en effectuant un petit saut, ce qui me fit ressembler à une fillette de la petite maison dans la prairie – Laura Ingalls, peut-être ? Je soupirai avant de jeter un regard peu amène à la maison blanche au toit vert foncé qui mangeait quasi tout l'horizon devant moi. Toquant avec le hoquet de la porte, j'attendis en serrant inlassablement la ceinture de mon manteau. On m'ouvrit enfin, et je découvris mon cousin Félix –tout sourire – nourri aux testostérones, ce qui était courant pour un Swan.

« Belli Bells ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Salut Félix, fis-je plus calmement mais tout en souriant. »

Il m'étreignit légèrement, et en prenant mes affaires – mis à part mon téléphone, auquel je restais accrochée telle une désespérée… Qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? - il m'indiqua que les femmes m'attendaient dans la cuisine. Parce que oui, avant le déjeuné, les hommes restent dans le salon, les femmes dans la cuisine. Quelle idée misogyne ! Marchant d'un pas hésitant, je priais intérieurement pour que mon patron ait gardé la sale habitude de m'appeler le week-end. Je passai l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce surpeuplée, piaillements et rires hystériques féminins y régnant. Ca y est, je me sentais mal !

« Bonjour tout le monde, couinais-je alors que j'essayais d'avoir une voix assurée. »

Un grand silence se fit –ce qui ne m'étonna pas- après tout, Isabella était arrivée !

« Tu es là ! finit par constater ma mère. »

Elle vint à moi et m'embrassa la joue rapidement.

« Tu viens ? »

J'aurais aimé dire non, prendre mes jambes à mon coup, et m'éloigner très loin, et pourtant je me contentai d'opiner tout en suivant ma chère maman, comme si j'avais de nouveau cinq ans. Les discussions reprirent, certaines venaient m'embrasser poliment, d'autres ne prirent pas ce risque et me saluèrent juste. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets, à côté de ma grosse et vieille tante Chelsea, aussi silencieuse qu'à son habitude.

« Bonjour tante Chelsea.

- Bonjour Isabella, me salua-t-elle, mettant fin à la discussion. »

Je n'avais jamais compris – et je crois qu'en vérité, personne n'avait jamais compris – son silence et son pouvoir d'autorité. Elle avait ce don de vous mettre drôlement mal à l'aise et lorsque je la voyais, je savais que je n'étais pas la plus étrange. C'était quand même assez rassurant…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas tout de suite ma mère rire aux éclats. Tante Chelsea me regarda d'une façon significative et détourna ensuite les yeux d'une façon déterminée. Je fronçai les sourcils, et tournais la tête dans la même direction qu'elle. Dès que je vus ce que je rêvais naïvement de ne surtout pas voir, mon estomac décida de faire de la maison de mes parents un second Pompéi.

« OH-BEL-LA !

- Contente de te voir Lauren. »

Mes lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire contrit et dégoûté. Ma mère me fit les gros yeux, et je ne pus que mettre la main devant la bouche. J'étais tout simplement allergique à cette brune à la coupe garçon, aux yeux noirs pétillants contrastant avec sa peau couleur pêche. Dés que je la voyais, de près ou de loin, un horrible sourire se plaquait à mon visage.

« Comment ça va ?

- Ca va... et toi ? »

Je ne l'écoutais pas, connaissant déjà la réponse. Elle était si simple qu'elle en devenait parfaite. C'en était horripilant. J'avais envie de prendre une casserole en inox qui était sur la plaque chauffante et de la plaquer contre son petit minois parfait. Me délectant de la scène que j'imaginais avec un terrible enjouement, je ne perçus pas l'appel au buffet. La cuisine se vida soudainement, et je suivis le mouvement en jetant un regard à ma montre. 13h07. Emmett était-il réellement arrivé comme il l'avait dit ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter. Mon téléphone vibra violemment : mon patron. Il avait décidemment le don pour tomber à pic celui-là. J'allais me faire remarquer à table. Youpi.

Je m'engouffrai dans les toilettes et décrochai au deuxième abruti de la journée.

« Bonjour Mr Brandon.

- Bella ! Je ne vous dérange pas au-moins ?

- A-vrai-dire, je devais passer…

- Très bien ! C'est même merveilleux ! Parce que j'attends le dossier D&G sur mon bureau, demain à 8h.

- Il est prêt, monsieur, soupirais-je consternée.

- Oh vraiment ? Et, j'espère que vous vous êtes occupée de la mousseline et de la soie ?

- Oui, monsieur. Les tissus sont partis jeudi soir.

- Ah ? Je ne savais…

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous prévenir. Monsieur, rajoutais-je pressée d'en finir avec cette conversation.

- Très bien ! Et bien, je vous attends demain !

- Oui, monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

- Au fait, Bella ! »

Qu'avait-il donc encore, celui-là ?

« Vous recherchiez plusieurs assistantes, non ?

-Oui, monsieur, dis-je vivement contente du tournant que prenait cet appel. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il écouterait une de mes requêtes !

« Et bien j'ai une surprise pour vous ! fit-il avec joie.

- Oh…

- A demain, Bella ! »

Je pressai avec calme le bouton rouge pour mettre fin à cette conversation. En-fait, je n'étais pas si ravie que ça vu que je ne le sentais vraiment pas ce coup-là. On pouvait dire que mon patron avait aussi le don de me mettre dans des situations… inconfortables.

J'ouvris la porte des toilettes, un peu énervée, et partis dans le salon. Je passai le grand chambranle et découvris toute la famille réunie. Ma mère se plaçait devant son grand écran plat noir, les mains jointes et aussi souriante qu'une actrice pour une pub de lave vaisselle. J'aperçus mon frère, assis sur le canapé –près de mon père, dans son éternel fauteuil - qui me fit signe de venir. Je secouai négativement la tête, mais mon frère insista. Il pointa son genou plusieurs fois avec autorité. Je me demandai un instant s'il ne me prenait pas pour son Yorkshire, Roger, mais décidai finalement d'y aller. En cas-contraire, à mon prochain rendez-vous chez le dentiste, j'aurais droit à un sermon sur la quarantaine que je m'infligeais moi-même.

Je me glissais, saluant au passage quelques cousins et oncles. Je finis par atteindre mon frère, et lissai à nouveau ma robe. Autant de personnes dans une même pièce ne me mettaient vraiment pas à l'aise. Je pinçai le genou de mon père avec douceur, et celui-ci m'adressa un léger sourire, me caressant distraitement le bras. Passant les doigts dans mes boucles, je m'assis, mon frère m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Aujourd'hui, commença ma mère, est un jour spécial ! Je vous ai tous réunis pour une même raison… »

Un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir l'interrompit. Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda avec désapprobation un grand jeune homme blond vénitien venir s'installer. Celui-ci murmura un « pardon » à peine audible en levant les deux mains au torse et se posa à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers Emmett, qui articula silencieusement « Edward ». J'arquais un sourcil, et portai une nouvelle fois mon attention sur ce cher Edward. Ce dernier ne cessait de remuer son genou, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus au point. Il croisa mon regard et je le lui rendis, accusatrice. Il parut surpris mais je me concentrai sur ma mère.

« Je disais donc, reprit-elle, qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un dimanche habituel… »

Mon voisin se pencha vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Je soufflai ostensiblement. N'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais de bouger ?

« Je vais vous annoncé, sourit Renée, les fiançailles de mes chéris… »

Je sentis mes yeux sortir de leur orbite et je jetai un regard paniqué à mon frère, qui n'avait pas l'air plus avancé que moi.

« Mon cher James et ma chère Lauren ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut ma mâchoire qui se décrocha. Les tourtereaux arrivèrent, main dans la main, aussi souriants et heureux que les Bisounours. J'avais envie de crier à toute l'assemblée que James n'était pas ainsi. Il avait toujours été de ceux qui vivent dans la passion, au jour le jour, et non comme un amoureux simple et ordinaire, se projetant dans l'avenir, femme et enfants au bagage.

Je me déconnectai de ce tableau trop rose, ou trop noir en ce qui me concernait. Je voulus plonger dans mes pensées, dans ce que je devrais faire au boulot, mais cet Edward recommença son infatigable danse avec le canapé. Croisant les jambes, changeant de jambe, les décroisant, se passant la main dans les cheveux, lissant sa chemise, son pantalon, vérifiant ses lacets, se rongeant les ongles pendant deux secondes, jouant avec ses mains… Si c'était pas croyable ça !

Je donnai un coup de coude à Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton copain ? rageai-je. »

Mon frère pencha la tête, et haussa les épaules.

« Ben il est normal, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde et que c'était moi qui avait un grand problème.

- Mais vous avez tous décidé de m'achever aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? »

Emmett rit.

« Ca va, sinon ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

J'hochai la tête distraitement et adressai un regard à l'hyperactif. Il tourna la tête, et me sourit – d'un sourire, qui vous donnait envie de l'étriper.

_C'est la Mort qui est venue me chercher_, pensai-je, essayant de me moquer de ma poisse.

Le petit monologue des fiancés – car bien sûr, ils l'avaient fait ensemble – une fois fini, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le buffet. Enfin tous. Tous les hommes, bien entendu. Emmett et Félix en premier. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et pensant être seule, me dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

« Vous êtes verte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tournai vers la voix, et vis l'agréable ami de mon frère, un petit sourire moqueur plaqué aux lèvres. Mon cœur eut un levé. Je l'ignorai, secouant la tête.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est votre ex, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, et cette Lauren semble… parfaite »

Je baissai les yeux sur l'ami de mon frère. Il me regardait du canapé, ses yeux verts étincelants me scrutant. Ses cheveux bronzes en bataille, il avait les joues lisses, certainement rasées le matin-même. Son pull beige en col V moulant un buste bien bâti contrastait avec le pantalon de costume noir et ses chaussures cirées italiennes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je ne puisse supporter les plus beaux spécimens ? Surement à cause d'un traumatisme subi durant mon enfance…

Je lui adressai un sourire contrit, lui faisant passer le message clair et net que la discussion était terminée.

« Vous êtes la sœur d'Emmett, hein ?

- Comment est-que vous le savez ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il me parle de vous… assez souvent, je dois dire, sourit-il en se levant.

- Et, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, que vous dit-il à mon sujet ? »

Malgré l'exaspération qu'il me procurait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Eternelle…

Je retins ma respiration, prête à étouffer Emmett avec un brownie de ma mère.

« célibataire… Enfin depuis l'heureux du jour, dit-il en pointant James d'un coup de tête. Associable, et maniaque aussi. »

Je plissai les yeux et me retournai furieuse avant d'aller à l'encontre de mon cher frère. J'entendis Edward s'approcher, pas coupable le moins du monde de la zizanie qu'il venait de semer. Lorsque j'atteignis mon frère, je tirais l'oreille de celui-ci pour l'avoir à ma hauteur. Il gémit, la bouche pleine, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Alors comme ça je suis une éternelle célibataire depuis le cupidon d'à côté, une associable et une maniaque, Emmett ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à Edward –qui s'était mis à notre hauteur, tel un simple spectateur.

« Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas parler comme ça de sa petite sœur chérie, grand frère ? fis-je, faussement angélique. »

Il avala sa bouchée bruyamment.

« Tu me le paiera cher… Je me vengerais Swan. »

Je tirai une dernière fois sur son oreille écarlate et partis me servir un verre de ponch. Oui, décidément il manquait un chromosome dans la lignée des Swan. Certainement celui de la raison, celui qui est censé vous ramener sur Terre et vous empêcher de tourner fou.

Je vérifiai le fond de mon verre en plastique et me versais le liquide rouge fait maison avec délicatesse.

« Ca vous dérangerait de me… ? »

Je restai un instant interloquée devant le gobelet et levai les yeux, pour la je-ne-sais combientième fois de la journée. Edward me souriait avec nonchalance, d'un sourire de séducteur inéluctable et infatigable.

« Bien sûr, soupirai-je.

- Au fait, je ne crois pas m'être présenté, reprit-il.

- Oh, mais je vous rassure, je n'ai eu aucun mal à vous reconnaitre, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Edward Cullen, fit-il en présentant sa main. »

J'eus un petit moment d'hésitation et décidai d'être polie.

« Isabella Swan.

-Vous ne préférez pas Bella ? »

Il se tourna pour prendre une assiette de salade. J'en profitais pour essuyer discrètement ma main sur la nappe blanche de la grande table. Il fallait toujours prendre ses précautions avec les amis d'Emmett – Surtout avec ses amis…

« C'est vrai… Mais c'est plus conventionnel de dire son prénom en entier, non ? »

Je bus une gorgée de ponch.

« On est dimanche, pas besoin d'être conventionnel, contra-t-il.

- Je le suis.

- Oh ! Et serait-il trop familier de vous demander si nous pouvions nous tutoyer ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Je suppose que non…

- Bella, vous, je veux dire tu… »

Il commença à tapoter la table du doigt.

« Tu sais que la semaine prochaine, c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère ? »

Je me passai une main sur la bouche, ne supportant pas son tic.

« Oui, oui…

- Je comptais lui faire une surprise, et donc te demander si tu voudrais bien m'aider avec un pote. Emmett nous a vendu tes qualités d'organisatrice, dit-il.

-Oui, oui… »

Il augmenta ses tapotements.

« Et puis tu assisterais à la fête, tu pourrais même inviter des personnes… Si tu en as à inviter bien sûr, rajouta-t-il. »

J'y vis là une pique mais j'étais trop obsédée par ses doigts que je ne trouvais rien à dire.

« Ca sera vendredi soir, chez moi. On pourrait commencer jeudi… Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui…

- Bella !

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ? »

Il parut étonné quelques instants par ma réaction soudaine mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Tu serais pas hyperactif, par hasard ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et serra sa mâchoire. Cette réflexion ne semblait pas particulièrement lui plaire.

« Personne ne s'en est plein, jusque là, murmura-t-il.

- Bah moi, si. »

Son regard fut légèrement tueur et il s'enfonça brusquement une feuille de salade dans la bouche. Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler… C'est que j'aurais dû intégrer au fil des années. Il inspira bruyamment et reprit la conversation avant que je ne l'interrompe :

« Jeudi, à _La Petite Crème*_ok ?

- Mais j'ai pas le temps de déjeuner…

- C'est là où je travaille, juste un point de rendez-vous.

- Tu es cuisinier ?

- Sous-chef, oui. Mon « hyperactivité » est appréciée là-bas, déclara-t-il vexé.

- Ce n'était pas méchant, Edward… Juste que je ne…

- Supporte pas ?

- Voilà.

- De toute façon, il paraît que tu ne supportes pas grand-chose, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas sourde par-contre ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oh pardon, je n'en étais pas sûr, fit-il sur un ton faussement désolé.

- Jeudi c'est trop tard, soupirai-je. Le temps pour la déco, les invités, d'ailleurs tu t'y prends trop tard, si tu veux mon avis… Et puis toute la nourriture qu'il faut pour Emmett, je ne sais vraiment pas où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver toute la nourriture et les boissons en si peu de temps…

- Pour la nourriture et la boisson je peux m'arranger… »

Nous parlâmes encore pendant quelques temps sur l'organisation de l'anniversaire de mon frère. Edward était beaucoup moins détendu depuis ma réflexion. Et de mon côté, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à m'excuser. Cela étant, il était beaucoup plus calme désormais !

Pendant que je notais notre rendez-vous qui fut finalement prévu pour lundi devant son restaurant sur mon téléphone, celui-ci sonna. Je reconnus de suite mon interlocuteur et m'empressai d'aller répondre, m'excusant au près d'Edward.

Revenant de ma conversation téléphonique, je mis mes dessus et allais dire au revoir à mon père, ma mère étant trop occupée avec Lauren.

« Je dois y aller papa…

- Une urgence ?

- Oui.

- Tu nous fais ça à chaque fois, Bella.

- Désolée. »

Je me baissai pour embrasser la joue de mon père, qui était assis sur son fauteuil. Au pas de la porte, je vis Emmett et son ami. Je leur adressai un geste rapide et courus jusqu'à ma voiture, dans l'urgence.

* * *

**BBC Radio*** : pure invention de ma part -à moins que cette radio n'existe réellement- dans l'idée de que Bella se réveille avec les informations. Une sorte de RFM pour nous, dirons-nous.

**La Petite Crème*** : restaurant inventé par mes soins.

**So, so, so? Je ne peux malheureusement pas voir vos expressions, exprimant déception lassitude... ou, une autre idée?**

**Bon, en tous cas, j'espère (vraiment/vivement lol) que ça vous a plu! Dites-moi donc! Pour la prochaine fois, j'essayerais de poster le chapitre plus rapidement, mais c'est vrai que là, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas énormément de temps, qu'avec deux fictions et un répertoire, j'ai pas mal d'occupation sans compter les devoirs qui me sont donnés (mon activité sportive est déjà passée à la trappe si vous voulez tout savoir ^^).**

**Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ferai mon maximum, et que je n'ai pas d'excuse, que je ferai de mon mieux! :D**

**Ce qui compte se sont vos reviews (oh! que j'aime ces petites chose) et n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Bisouilles mouillées et ensoleillées,**

_**ShinyNabeille.**_


	3. Particulièrement particulier

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**J'en vois déjà se dire "Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, ça fait plus de cent ans qu'on l'a pas vue!". Ce qui n'est pas faux du tout xD Bon, tout d'abord, quand on n'a pas internet c'est tout de suite moins facile de soumettre un chapitre. Ensuite, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et ma Bêta n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le corriger... que voulez-vous, on est O-VER-BOO-KEE! MDR**

**Je sais que je ne consacre pas tout mon temps à cette fiction, et pour raison, comme vous le savez, j'en ai une autre en court. Avec laquelle j'ai déjà du mal puisque le destin m'empêche de faire mon boulot! Casse-pied celui-ci, quoi! Bon, soyons sérieux (pas trop quand même ;P). Dés que ma première fiction est terminée celle-ci prend sa place!**

**Je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des review précédemment et aussi à ma Bêta qui a fourni un merveilleux travail. Que je vous propose de lire de suite.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que mes idées vous plairont... On se voit en bas! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre III : **_

_« Il vaut mieux adoucir les choses au premier abord. »_

**Isabella Marie Swan.**

Ce matin, j'avais 20% de chance que mon patron m'impose son neveu en tant qu'un de mes secrétaires. J'avais aussi 5% de chance qu'il m'impose de faire passer un entretien à la fille de sa femme de ménage.

A ne pas en douter, j'eus ces pourcentages de chance. Et bien que je fusse étonnée, quelque part, je m'y étais attendue. J'avais de suite su qu'il avait préparé un coup fourré.

Ainsi voilà la raison pour laquelle, je me trouvais dans mon bureau, à scruter inlassablement ma montre. Attendant qu'arrivent les onze heures... Les seules choses que je savais étaient que le neveu de M. Brandon se nommait Alec, et qu'il ne savait rien de la seconde potentielle assistante. Mais autant dire que j'avais été prise de court lorsqu'il m'eut dit « neveu ». Je n'avais rien contre les assistants sans « e », bien évidemment, mais ce n'était vraiment pas courant… Surtout pour le neveu d'un grand patron d'une des plus grandes entreprises d'exportation de textiles qu'était _Brandon & James_.

Tout en cliquant sur la souris de mon ordinateur, je retournai dans mes souvenirs. Les jours que j'avais passés à explorer l'histoire de cette entreprise – ou plutôt des entreprises. Vous seriez prêts à tout en tant qu'étudiante tout juste diplômée pour trouver un boulot et sortir de la maisonnette de banlieue de papa et maman, croyez-en mon expérience.

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers ma montre m'indiqua 11h00. Je quittai mon écran et mis devant moi un calepin blanc, sortis aussi un stylo d'une boîte en fer offerte par Emmett au Noël dernier.

Certains pourraient penser que c'est un présent ridicule, mais cet accessoire se révélait bien plus utile qu'on aurait tendance à le penser ! Je déposai parallèlement mon Bic à côté du bloc note et profitais quelques instants de cette mise en place parfaite. Lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte, je levai brusquement la tête et aperçus une petite jeune femme brune. Je lui fis signe d'entrer, et souriante, elle prit ensuite soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Après avoir défis le nœud de son foulard kaki, elle arrangea ses cheveux coupés au carré dont les pointes partaient en piques. Je me levai et lui tendis une main qu'elle serra avec vivacité.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice Masen. Je suis la fille de la femme de ménage de M. Brandon », se présenta-t-elle, ne se détachant pas de son sourire affable.

« Je suis Isabella Swan. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », lui dis-je en montrant un des deux sièges en cuir en face de mon bureau.

Elle enleva son manteau, pour le poser sur ses genoux avec son sac dont le cuir imitait une peau de serpent. Je la détaillai et ne pus nier qu'elle avait indéniablement du gout. Son sac aurait pu passer pour vulgaire mais elle avait su l'accorder avec sa tenue. Son visage fin et légèrement maquillé m'inspirait confiance et elle avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur. Elle lissa distraitement son slim noir. Je pus voir qu'elle avait mis du vernis, la veille certainement, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Elle avait soigné son apparence pour son entretien.

« Je vous propose de commencer maintenant, Alice. » déclarai-je en m'adossant sur mon siège, prête à prendre des notes.

« Oui, oui. Très bien. » Son sourire passa à la trappe et elle sembla perdre de son assurance, devenant presque livide. Je ne pensais pas faire aussi peur que ça.

« Puisque vous m'avez été conseillée, je poserai seulement quelques questions… Quels sont vos précédents travails ?

-Euh… Pour ce qui concerne ceux sérieux et à longue durée, femme de chambre dans un grand hôtel, caissière, vendeuse et serveuse, débita-t-elle.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Trente ans, couina-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas fait d'études ?

-Non. »

Je hochai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais j'étais quasiment aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Je n'avais jamais fait passer d'entretien.

« Bon… Et vous faites ces petits boulots, depuis… ?

- Douze ans. Depuis que j'ai été diplômée au lycée.

- Oh…

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas fait d'études que je ne serai pas une bonne assistante. J'ai de la réflexion, j'anticipe, j'ai un bon contact avec les gens. Je serai toujours disponible et quel que soit le travail, il sera fait vite et bien », plaida-t-elle.

Je la scrutai quelques instants. Elle m'adressa un regard gêné, commençant apparemment à regretter son intervention.

« Vous sauriez m'apporter un café noir avec un nuage de lait écrémé, sans sucre, tous les matin à 8h00 ? interrogeai-je.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et bien… »

Trois coups à la porte m'interrompirent. Un grand brun inconnu était planté derrière la porte vitrée. Alice me glissa un regard interrogatif et je lui demandai de faire entrer le jeune homme.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? grommelai-je, mécontente qu'on me dérange en plein rendez-vous.

« Je suis Alec ! »

Il me tendit une main que je serrai poliment et regardai ensuite l'heure. 11h20. Je m'apprêtai à lui faire une remarque mais mon esprit me rappela que c'était le neveu du patron.

« Vous êtes en retard, ronchonnai-je tout de même. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! », m'empressai-je de rajouter, un sourire hypocrite au visage.

_12h30_

Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou encore une fois, marchant vivement et traversant le passage piéton, je vis enfin _**La Petite Crème**_. Ce qui me fit presser le pas– certainement par instinct de survie face à ce froid.

Une fois entrée, je retirai mon béret ainsi que mes gants avant de m'avancer jusqu'au bar qui faisait aussi lieu d'office d'accueil. Je sonnai du bout du doigt la sonnette en or qui se présentait devant mes yeux, et regardai autour de moi. Des tables magnifiquement serties, des serveurs, habillés similairement en prune et en blanc, minutieux et professionnels.

Une ambiance très classe mais à la fois détendue, comme si une chaleur vous englobait dès votre entrée.

« Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Je me retournai brusquement, surprise par cette interruption. Un grand indien s'afficha devant moi, habillé d'un costume noir.

« Heu… Bonjour… J'ai rendez-vous avec Edwin Crowley… »

Le jeune homme me considéra un instant se demandant vraisemblablement si je n'étais pas une folle sortie d'un asile. Je compris soudainement mon erreur.

« Ou un nom dans ce style là…

-Euh… peut-être Edward Cullen ? », proposa-t-il en souriant.

« C'est ça ! m'exclamai-je.

-Je vous annonce au nom de… ? ria-t-il.

-Bella. Bella Swan.

-Mais vous êtes la sœur d'Emmett !

-Euh… oui, c'est ça, fis-je, sceptique.

-Jacob Black. Je suis un ami. », se présenta-t-il en me présentant une main.

Pleurant intérieurement pour le nombre de mains que je dus serrer durant cette journée, je la lui empoignai.

« Je suis l'ami qui va vous aider pour l'anniversaire surprise, sourit-il.

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, murmurai-je.

-On s'y prend un peu en retard, c'est vrai… Mais avec le resto et tout, on n'arrive pas trop à gérer l'extérieur Edward et moi. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenue… Je peux vous tutoyer ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je.

- Ca te dérangerait de me suivre ? Edward est en cuisine et le connaissant, il ne va pas vouloir décoller du plan de travail.

-Sans problème. »

Je suivis Jacob vers une porte laquée noire, hésitante, comme si j'allais entrer dans un autre monde.

Jacob me tint la porte, me faisant discrètement signe de rentrer.

« Quand il est tout seul en train de cuisiner, il vaut mieux y aller en douceur. Il déteste qu'on le coupe dans son élan. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil au-devant et aperçus Edward, coupant des aliments à toute vitesse et notant des choses sur un petit calepin.

« Surtout que le chef est en vacances et que Ed doit assurer tout seul pendant trois semaines, rajouta Jacob.

-Il stress vraiment, constatai-je en voyant les coups de couteau accéléraient.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Surtout que le chef part bientôt à la retraite et vu que je suis plus doué pour gérer que pour cuisiner…

-Le chef te préfère ?

-Oh non ! C'est juste que c'est mon père, déclara-t-il.

- Ah… Bah super restaurant en tous cas.

-Merci. On l'a réno…

-Jake ! Je suis en pleine cuisine là ! Surtout que tu parles tout seul donc… fit soudainement Edward.

- Je suis avec Bella, crétin.

-Bravo, une nouvelle conquête. Mais tu veux pas lui faire visiter ailleurs…

-C'est la sœur d'Emmett, idiot ! »

Edward leva la tête, apparemment confus. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sembla réfléchir et une lueur s'afficha dans ses yeux.

« Bella ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Si je m'y attendais, tiens… »

Puis il retourna à ses affaires.

J'ouvris ma bouche, totalement ébahie. Il m'avait complètement oubliée ! Rayée de la carte ! Disparue ! Même si je n'avais pas fais mieux il y a peu, je me souvenais tout de même de lui !

« On avait rendez-vous, grinçai-je.

-Ah ? Je me souviens pas. Enfin… d'un autre côté t'es pas trop mon… style habituel… enfin tu vois quoi ! Bref, je me souvenais pas. »

Serrant les poings de toutes mes forces par la rage qu'il provoquait en moi, je réussis à prononcer néanmoins une phrase :

« On avait rendez-vous pour l'anniversaire d'Emmett… »

… _crétin !_

« Oh… »

Il sembla gêné pendant quelques secondes, ralentissant la cadence mais se reprit rapidement.

« Alors… j'espère que tu as réfléchis sur quelques idées ? »

N'en pouvant plus, je me retournai vers Jacob. Celui-ci paraissait plus mal à l'aise que jamais, sa peau virant au cramoisie.

Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il ait honte pour et de son ami.

« L'endroit déjà ? intervint-il.

-Chez moi, dit Edward sans nous porter plus d'attention.

-Pour la nourriture et la boisson, j'ai nos fournisseurs.

-Bon bah, c'est bon alors », conclut le cuisinier.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa réplique. Non pas que me je sentis particulièrement inutile –ce qui aurait pu être le cas- mais je ne comprenais pas comment Edward pouvait cataloguer cet anniversaire comme affaire classée.

« Très bien, alors il va falloir choisir ce que l'on prend pour les aliments, ce que je vous charge de faire mais j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur les choix.

« Il faudra ensuite acheter de la vaisselle. Et en carton, pas d'autre matière. Recyclable et pratique. En ce qui concerne l'appartement, je ne sais pas dans quel état il est mais il faudra, j'en suis certaine, passer un coup de chiffon. Ce que j'aimerais faire tout particulièrement… Si ça ne te dérange pas Edward. Mais je suis sûr que ça ne te dérange pas. Je passerai jeudi soir, loin de moi l'envie que tu salisses à nouveau tout. Je suppose aussi que vous ne tenez pas à faire une quelconque décoration mais il faudra déplacer les meubles et objets de valeur…

-Wow, wow, wow ! Doucement ! Tu nous fais le remake de « Quand Blanche-Neige arrive chez les sept nains » ou quoi ?

-J'organise un anniversaire prévu pour vendredi alors que nous sommes lundi et que rien n'est prêt ! »

Edward s'apprêta à contrer quand Jacob intervint :

« On te fait confiance Bella ! Je m'occupe de la vaisselle. Oui en carton, pas la peine de le répéter, sourit-il.

« Pour ce qui est de l'appartement, tu viendras quand tu veux chez Ed, et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte Edward ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais eu l'idée de l'anniversaire surprise ! Assumer, tu le dois ! Tu n'auras qu'à passer au resto et ça sera bon Bella. On viendra t'aider plus tard dans la soirée pour la disposition des meubles.

« Et en ce qui concerne la liste pour la nourriture et la boisson, je t'enverrai un mail et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi, me donner ton adresse, après avoir gentiment dit au revoir à Edward », déclara Jacob en me poussant vers la sortie.

_Le lendemain_

Je souris légèrement, prête à compter les minutes de retard et décidée à assouvir mon fantasme le plus cher de patronne tyrannique.

La fin des entretiens s'était passée sans encombre, et j'avais aussi pu constater pourquoi M. Brandon souhaitait me confier Alec. Ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans ne pourrait jamais se débrouiller dans une entreprise telle que celle de sa famille avec responsabilité et maturité comme il se fallait. 7h59 du matin, j'attendais de pied ferme le fameux café au lait écrémé que j'avais rêvé de voir me faire apporter par ma secrétaire. En y réfléchissant, mon patron m'avait en quelque sorte offert une « aubaine » et prouver que j'avais pris de l'importance dans la boîte… à-moins que cela ne soit réellement pour se débarrasser d'un service qu'il devait rendre à sa femme de ménage et faire quelque chose de son neveu.

Je fixais avec obstination l'horloge peu esthétique accrochée au haut de la porte en verre de mon bureau. 8h01. Mon moi intérieur cria soudainement victoire, dansant presque la swing. Comme si cela était le plus normal du monde de se réjouir en voyant ses employés arrivés en retard.

Sourire aux lèvres, je me concentrais sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et attendis avec nonchalance.

« Mais c'était moi qui devait l'amener ce café !

-Arrête de te la jouer en mode mito, chérie, elle me l'a demandé à moi !

-Crétin, j'étais la première arrivée hier donc c'était à **moi **de l'amener !

-Oh, tu étais arrivée la première ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! On est plus à la maternelle, cocotte ! »

Je relevai la tête, levant un sourcil interrogateur au son des voix atténuées par le verre, presque aussi aigües l'une que l'autre. En plus de voir Alec dans le rôle de secrétaire, je doutais fortement de son hétérosexualité…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ils déboulèrent tous deux, chacun un café à la main.

« Tu connais le mot organisation ? Parce que c'est le mot que tu vas devoir te foutre dans le crâne **chéri **!

-Et toi ça te dit quelque chose l'expression « retire-toi le balais que t'as dans le cul » ? »

Je restai un instant stupéfaite, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? », finis-je par dire.

Ils se retournèrent, affichant tous deux un air opposé l'un de l'autre. Alice paraissait terrorisée –décidément je ne comprendrai jamais cette peur qu'elle avait de moi, je n'étais pourtant pas la réincarnation de l'exorciste – contrairement à Alec dont l'allure était d'une nonchalance à la limite de l'insolence et posait comme un mannequin la main sur les hanches, déhanché au maximum.

« Je peux avoir mon café ? repris-je.

-Bien entendu », sourit Alec, me le tendant.

Je le pris sans réfléchir et vis Alice, contrariée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Alice ?

-Euh… non, non. C'est juste que je pensais que c'était à moi de vous apporter…

-Bah ça sera votre tour demain », souris-je, retournant à mes occupations.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aurais juré avoir vu Alec lui tirer la langue.

« Bon, qui dit premier jour dit explications, déclarai-je, toujours occupée Asseyez-vous. »

Ce qu'Alice s'empressa de faire.

« Vous avez chacun un bureau. Il y a tous les effets nécessaires mais bien sûr, rien ne vous empêche d'ajouter des choses personnelles. Avec modération cependant, rajoutai-je en regardant le grand brun.

« Plusieurs personnes téléphoneront, et je vous ai posé à tous deux une liste du plus urgent au moins urgent. L'interphone vous permettra de m'informer. Lorsque j'ai des réunions, je veux que mes dossiers soient prêts et que vous me les donniez. Certaines auront lieu le matin, je passerai en coup de vent, mais cela ne change rien dans vos habitudes à vous.

« Je ne sais si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis d'un perfectionnisme extrême… »

_Il vaut mieux adoucir les choses au premier abord._

« …ce qui exige donc de vous aussi un perfectionnisme extrême. Je ne tolérais de vous **aucun** retard ! »

Jetant un regard accusateur, je vis Alice se ratatiner… encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Une seule minute de retard et je vous ajoute cette minute sur votre heure de déjeuner ou de fin d'après-midi, comme vous le souhaitez. Ce qui ne sera bien sûr pas compté en heure supplémentaire. En parlant de ceci, il y en aura peut-être, et lorsque je vous donne un dossier à me rendre pour le lendemain, je ne veux pas vous voir sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit bouclé. Je déteste ce qui est terminé le matin à la va-vite.

« Votre pause de déjeuner est, à la base, de trois quart d'heure. Cela ne veut donc pas dire que vous trois quart d'heure pour déjeuner, mais trois quart d'heure pour aller déjeuner, déjeuner, et revenir du déjeuner. Je veux vous voir assis sur votre fauteuil au bout de ce laps de temps.

J'ai un agenda, ou vous noterez tout ! Même mes rendez-vous chez le dentiste ! En parlant de ceci, mon dentiste m'appelle souvent. Raccrochez-lui au nez, il comprendra.

« Et pour finir, je veux, vous l'avez certainement compris, de l'O.R.G.A.N.I.S.A.T.I.O.N ! Vous êtes une équipe, je ne veux pas savoir comment ça marche, je veux juste voir ce que je demande prêt en temps et en heure ! Ce qui compte sont les résultats. Même si je ne veux plus voir de disputes à propos d'un café aussi bruyantes que celle de ce matin… Compris ? », conclus-je en me tournant vers eux.

Alice était repliée sur elle-même, notant à toute vitesse sur un minuscule calepin. J'en eus presque mal aux doigts pour elle. Alec, lui, sembla ridiculement non-professionnel comparé à elle, me regardant la bouche ouverte et les yeux plissés, essayant apparemment de déchiffrer et de comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

« Vous avez chacun des listes sur votre bureau, de ce qui est à faire, à ne pas faire, etc… Donc… au travail ! », m'exclamai-je.

La petite brune sauta tel un ressort sur patte et se précipita vers le bureau à ma gauche qui était le plus vaste, apparemment décidée à gagner la place de la meilleure secrétaire. Souriant légèrement, je m'apprêtai à regagner mon ordinateur quand je me rendis compte qu'Alec était toujours là, un air encore idiot sur le visage.

« Alec ? Vous devriez vous ressaisir ?

-Hein ?

-Travail ? Bureau ? Listes ? Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oh… euh… oui, oui ! »

Il courut vers la sortie, et s'apercevant de la place d'Alice il murmura :

« Han ! La petite peste ! »

Et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ces secrétaires promettaient d'être vraiment des plus originaux.

* * *

**Et là, je me demande désespérément ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire! xD**

**Nul à chier, moyen, assez bien, très bien, excellent? J'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre le dernier mot? MDR**

**Bon, il suffit de me rabaisser! (J'ai surtout peur que ça vous donne de mauvaises impressions MDR)**

**Dites-moi tout, vos doutes, vos attentes... EVERYTHING!**

**Je vous fais pleins de bisouilles mouillées et ensoleillées,**

_**ShinyNabeille!**_


End file.
